Consolation Prize
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Sometimes, losing isn't everything. Poison knows this better than anyone. Based off of the Cinematic Trailer for "Street Fighter X Tekken". Watching it before reading this is recomended. YURI! R&R!


**Consolation Price**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Poison sighed in pleasure as the hot water falling from the shower head hit her aching, sore body.

She threw her head back, her long hair falling over her back like a pink waterfall, allowing the stream of water to hit her neck, collarbone and chest, going over and in-between her beautiful breasts, to flow down her toned abs, where a six-pack could barely be seen, down her slim waist and wondrous hips, almost touching her neatly-trimmed womanhood, down her long legs and ending at her cute feet.

Poison was relaxing in a hot shower after her botched debut in the Capcom Wrestling Association. She and her companion and fellow former Mad Gear member Hugo had finally been signed into the CWA, and their debut had gone pretty awry, all thanks to those show-off's from the Iron Fist Tournament, who took on and beat up pretty much every single Slam Master. Poison did feel a bit humored by the sound defeat of Metro City's mayor and her former pain in the ass, Mike Haggar, though.

Everything was going smoothly: Poison did her awesome entrance, making every male in the audience give her wolf-whistles and cat-calls, even making the big bald guy in the ring to beckon her over. Poison had something else in mind, unleashing Hugo on the unsuspecting fighters. Hugo did very well, but while she watched from the titantron, the bald guy attacked Poison, taking down the whole structure and then, to top it all off, the jaguar-masked wrestler tossed Hugo away like a humongous ragdoll, right on top of Poison herself. They then made their way back to the lockers, battered and bruised.

So, basically: the night had been just shitty so far.

Poison sighed as she turned off the shower and wrapped a her favorite, fluffy blue towel around her beautiful body, feeling completely one thing could make this night worthwhile.

'_She did promise she'd come see me...but where is she?' _She thought, sitting down on the nearest bench in the women's locker room...before her vision went black as a pair of hands came up from behind her and covered her eyes. Poison panicked momentarily, until...

"Guess who!" A smooth, womanly voice purred in her ear. The pinkette smiled in delight, moving her hands up and taking the soft hands in her own and bringing them to her lips.

"Chun! You made it!" She said excitedly and heard the beautiful Chinese woman giggle before she came into her field of vision, sitting down next to her on the bench. Chun-Li gave Poison a dashing smile.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss your debut in CWA for the world!" She said warmly, cupping and caressing the other woman's cheek, who leaned into her touch.

"Thanks, Chun-Li. But...well, I'm sorry you had to see me and Hugo get our asses kicked," Poison pouted. "Those damn Iron Fist show-off's! Can you believe those guys? Ugh!" She said, and then blinked twice before looking off into space with a wierded-out expression. "And what's up with that jaguar-masked guy? Hell, he even had a tail...!"

Chun-Li giggled as her companion rambled to herself. She knew only one way to shut Poison up, and she did it with gusto: she leaned in and kissed the pinkette full on the lips.

Poison's eyes widened in surprise, but soon closed and she smiled against the Chinese fighter's lips as she kissed her back in full, trailing her tongue along her lover's lips from left to right and viceversa from Chun-Li's upper and then bottom lip. The Interpol woman gladly complied, parting her lips and allowing Poison's tongue to dart into her hot, wet mouth and wrestle with Chun-Li's own, not-at-all shy tongue.

Poison moaned in pleasure when Chun-Li's other hand accidentally brushed one of her towel-covered breasts and she then realized she was clad in nothing but said towel. She gently broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva joining their lips for a few seconds.

"Um, oh, sorry Chun, but as you can see, I just took a shower and I don't want to get you wet..." She then winked and gave Chun-Li a sly smile. "Not in the way I really want to, right now. We'll save that for later! So, just let me dry off and get changed, Ok?"

Chun-Li giggled and nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Poison's forehead.

"Sure thing, Poison. Shall I wait outside or...you don't mind me watching?" She gave the pinkette a wink and grin of her own. Poison's eyes glimmered dangerously.

"Oh, I would love that, though...I don't think I could hold myself back, knowing you're sitting there and watching my every move, so yeah, I suggest you wait outside. Oh yeah, and where are we going after this? Did you take the night off?"

Chun-Li stood up and headed for the locker room door. She gave Poison a smile.

"Yeah, I have the night off. And you and I are going out to dinner at Bocatto. They have a killer pepperoni pizza! It's on me, Ok? I'll be waiting outside. Don't take too long, now!" And with that, Chun-Li walked out. Poison smiled and began humming one of Chun-Li's favorite tunes as she began to dry off and get dressed in some less skimpy clothes, fitting for a date with her girlfriend.

'_Oh and I'll stay true to the "getting you wet" promise, Chun!' _

FIN

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: **ATTEN-HUT! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were, people.

Greetings, fellow "Street Fighter" yuri fans! It's the Major again, comin' to you with a brand new, second of its kind, PoisonxChun-Li fic!

Yeah, so I was like, really inspired by the SDCC trailer for "Street Fighter X Tekken", and that trailer was SO AW3SOME! I just HAD to write a fic based on it! LOL Sure, it took me nearly a week to finally gather the courage to write this sucker, and I hope that the time and care I put into this paid off! :3

So, I hope you enjoyed this li'l piece of fluff and fanservice. ^O^ And yeah, I was kinda pissed off that King beat the crap outta Haggar in the trailer. ¬¬

So, anything else...? Oh yeah, "Street Fighter", "Tekken" and all characters featured in this fic do NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. And if they DID belong to me...Oh boy! The fun I'd have with the ladies! (Very Evil Smirk) LMAO

Ok, I'll shut up now. ^^U

Please review review! Reviews are good for your health! ^_^

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
